Ending Seneca
Log Title: ''' Ending Seneca '''Characters: Baroness, Major Bludd, Over Kill Location: War Room, Cobra Island, Eastern Beach, Cobra Island Date: 7 April 2011 TP: Non-TP Summary: Baroness makes certain to put a quick end to the Seneca server recovered from Russia. Category:2011 Category:Logs War Room - Cobra Island A long table, made of the deepest mahogany and polished to a sheen, dominates this room. Display screens are built into the tabletop for use during command meetings. A holographic projector, usually hidden in a recess beneath the table, can be raised to display three-dimensional maps or diagrams. Baroness sits in the War Room, reviewing audio and video logs of various mission reports, and of a particular training exercise. Major Bludd raps on the doorframe with his knuckles before wandering in. "G'day. What's good on th' telly t'night?" he quips. Baroness smirks, "Oh, a training mission shooting, by a Baron...." Major Bludd takes a seat across from her. "Yeah, well, he got a little carried away, I reckon." He shrugs. "Ain't like that bloke wasn't on the bottom of the performance list for his squad anyhow." Baroness nods, "Still, he's only been here a few days, and already he is executing the troops? I don't like it." She shakes her head, "About your mission to the Queen of Spades' warehouse... I still want the program we recovered from the KGB Destroyed. I don't trust anything she 'gives' us, or that she has left for us. This new data, let it be studied, but never should it be on a network, or any computer connected to a network..." "That's what I ordered, about the new data," Bludd replies. "It's to be kept separate from our networks while they work on figuring it out. I'll forward your order to have the KGB data destroyed. It's still secured in Technical. Actually, it's locked to you alone. Anybody wants into it, they'll have to have your personal codes." He tilts his head. "Unless, say, you give me access and I just have the HEAT-Vipers take it out onto the target range and turn it into ash." Baroness arches an eyebrow, and chuckles, "Actually, maybe we'll save them the trouble, and handle it ourselves. Ever wanted to see what a missile explosion on the beach looked like?" Major Bludd smiles. "Heh, you wanna go out for some late-night fun with ordnance?" Baroness chuckles, "I was thinking we'd take a Blockbuster Bomb off a Rattler, and place it on the Beach... Place it around the Seneca Program, and press the button....." Major Bludd claps his gloved hands together, grinning. "That sounds lovely, m'dear." He glances to the video screens, then to his watch. "Y'got time t'do it t'night?" Baroness grins, "Always time for an explosion." She stands up, "And just think, if we don't warn anyone, we can see what the reaction time is." Major Bludd's grin threatens to split his face in two. He hops up from his seat. "I love the way you think. Let's get to it." Baroness moves towards the door, "It does sound like fun, doesn't it?" Major Bludd follows her out, chuckling darkly. Eastern Beach - Cobra Island On the eastern shore of the island, a small beach nestles in a shallow cove. The beautiful golden sand is marred by the presence of a great many ASP emplacements and HISS tanks. A Techno-Viper Team has wheeled out a Bunkerbusting Bomb from a Rattler, while the Baroness has stopped by Technical and picked up a laptop, holding the Seneca program. She waits for the Techno-Viper team to wheel the Bomb Cluster to the Shore line. Major Bludd stands near the Baroness, watching the setup. "This oughta be good," he comments. He gazes at the laptop in her hands. "Yer not gonna nuke the whole server?" he asks. Baroness says softly, "This is just the detonation device, the server is coming out under heavy guard soon...." And true to her word, two squads of Crimson-Clad Vipers appear, guarding another group, that appear to be carrying a server. "Ah!" Bludd watches the Crimson Vipers march down to the beach bearing the server itself. "I leapt before I looked," he chuckles. The server is soon in place, and two lucky 'volunteer' Vipers are stuck inside the 'blast' zone, after the Server is placed, to make sure no one is dumb enough to try and steal it before it is blown to dust. They salute the Baroness and Bludd, "HAIL COBRA!" Anastasia moves far enough away from the bomb to easily be outside both the blast zone and the shrapnel zone. Major Bludd watches the bomb and the server from afar, standing near the Baroness. "Sometimes," he says, "it's just good to blow something the hell up." He grins. "What can I say? I'm feeling violent today." Baroness opens the laptop, and presses a few keys.... Almost instantly the bomb explodes, and the beach is rocked, as the dserver, two Vipers, and a good section of the beached is reduced to vapor and glass! An Explosion Rocks Cobra Island, it seems like it is coming from the Eastern Beach Over Kill says, "Vectors. Prepare for an attack. Did anyone see what happened?" Major Bludd squints, holding up a hand to shield his eyes from the blast. Baroness says, "Seems to be an explosion on the Eastern Beach." Baroness smiles, after the explosion has stopped blinding her. "That was fun... We need to blow things up more often.... Where is Over Kill when you need him?" Major Bludd chuckles. "Well, that's the end of our Seneca troubles," he says. "Though..." he rubs at his beard, frowning. "There's still the stuff we brought back from Chile yesterday." Over Kill says, "Sending BATs there." Major Bludd stands at the edge of the beach, looking across at a blasted area of the sand which is coated in glass. He folds his arms over his chest, smiling in satisfaction. Baroness closes the laptop, and nods, "True, we'll let the techs look it over, than give it the same treatment." Baroness says, "You can stand down Over Kill, it was unscheduled, but not unexpected by command." Over Kill says, "... Yes, ma'am. What happened?" Major Bludd says, "It's under control, Over Kill." Major Bludd walks down to the blast zone and pokes at the glass with a toe. "Huh, still warm," he mutters. Over Kill says, "Yes, sir. Returning the BATs to their positions." A few BATs head towards the beach, and turn around to head back just as quickly. Odd.